Adieu, mon frère
by The Magic Mushroom
Summary: Les pensées de Sasuke après la mort de son frère, qu'il lui transmet par une lettre. Ses souvenirs qui refont surface, son désespoir d'une haine qui cherche un nouvel exutoire, et son amour pour un frère désormais disparu à tout jamais.


_Adieu, mon frère_

Quand je pense que toute la vie que j'ai vécue jusqu'à aujourd'hui est basée sur un mensonge, je ne peux m'empêcher de serrer les poings. Mais rien n'y fait, cette impression d'avoir été manipulé du début à la fin refuse de disparaître.

En apprenant la vérité, j'ai tout d'abord refuser de m'y plier. Tout ce en quoi j'avais cru s'écroulait en un instant : c'était impossible pour moi. Tous mes souvenirs me semblaient avoir été montés de toute pièce.

En quoi pouvais-je encore croire désormais ?

Le frère que j'avais haïs des années durant, sans jamais regarder plus loin que ses actes, m'avais protégé. Il avait commis un acte pour lequel je l'avais accablé sans savoir combien cela lui avait coûté. Un acte pour lequel il aurait dû être récompensé, reconnu comme un héros. Et au lieu de cela, il avait été obligé de fuir, de devenir un renégat, lui, le génie dont tout le clan Uchiwa était fier.

Lui, mon frère qui m'était plus précieux que n'importe quelle personne dans ce monde, avait tué nos parents pour la sauvegarde de Konoha.

Sans hésiter.

Et je l'avais détesté, je l'avais haïs à tel point que mon cœur s'était laissé emporter par le sentiment noir cette vengeance dévastatrice que je ne pouvais pas contenir du haut de mes sept ans. Cette haine m'avait aveuglé encore et encore, au point que j'avais renié tout ce qui m'entourait. Mes amis, mes compagnons, ce maudit village... tout avait disparu pour qu'il ne reste que cette sensation pour laquelle je glissais inexorablement vers le mal.

Ce qui devait arriver était arrivé. Je n'avais pu retarder l'échéance : j'étais parti sans qu'aucun de tous ceux qui avait suivi avec désespoir ma descente aux enfers ne puisse m'arrêter. J'étais parti pour tuer celui qui m'avais privé de ce que je pensais être le bonheur. Le bonheur d'avoir une famille, le bonheur de pouvoir rester à ses côtés, de le voir me sourire tous les jours de la vie qu'on aurait pu vivre ensemble s'il était resté, s'il avait fait ce que je croyais être auparavant le bon choix.

Qui sait ce qui serait arrivé s'il avait décidé de refuser cette mission si injuste à mes yeux ?

Il serait sans doute mort.

Mais je sais qu'il n'a pas choisis cette option pour préserver sa vie à lui. Non, il l'a fait pour moi. Et c'est ce qui rend cette nuit-là plus horrible et plus sombre qu'avant. C'est ce qui transforme ma vengeance en l'acte le plus injustifié de tous ceux que j'ai pu commettre. En un meurtre.

Oui, j'ai tué mon propre frère. Celui que j'aimais comme on aime le soleil qui fait rayonner votre vie, comme on aime la lune qui veillent sur vous lorsque le noir vous entoure, comme on aime les fleurs qui embaument votre maison... comme le frère qui m'a protégé en dépit de sa propre vie. Il s'est sacrifié pour que je vive. Pour que je devienne fort. Il s'est servi de la haine qu'engendrerait le massacre de notre clan pour que je puisse grandir avec un seul objectif : le tuer.

Pour cela, je ne sais pas si je dois le maudire ou être reconnaissant. Alors je fais les deux à la fois. La haine que j'ai toujours ressenti à son égard n'a pas disparu, bien au contraire. Mais en apprenant la vérité, je peux à nouveau repenser au passé sans que mes souvenirs soient tâchés du sang de ma mère et de mon père.

Et mon cœur de pierre que je croyais enfoui sous une épaisse couche de glace se réchauffe petit à petit.

"-_ Grand frère, on joue à cache-cache ?_

_- D'accord, mais c'est toi qui commence à compter._

_- Roh, c'est pas juste !_

_- C'est toi qui a demandé, je te signale !_"

Je souris en pensant que je ne l'avais jamais trouvé, cette fois-là. Il avait toujours su ce cacher, aussi bien qu'il cachait ses sentiments. Il était un ninja d'élite, après tout.

"-_ Dis, dis, grand-frère ! Tu veux bien m'apprendre à lancer un shuriken ?_

_- Tu sais Sasuke, tu auras bien le temps de jouer au ninja quand tu seras grand..._"

Je n'avais pas compris qu'à ce moment-là, il évoquait les difficultés qu'engendraient ses missions. Être un génie signifiait qu'on attendait beaucoup de lui. Et au lieu de comprendre qu'il faisait ça pour moi, pour m'éviter toute cette pression qu'il subissait tous les jours, moi je l'avais détesté d'attirer toujours l'attention sur lui. J'étais tellement aveugle.

"-_ Aïe, ça fait mal !_

_- Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ?_

_- Je suis tombé et..._

_- Tu as le genoux tout écorché ! Viens, on va soigner ça !_"

Mon frère avait toujours été aux petits soins pour moi. Il s'inquiétait lorsque je rentrais avec un pansement sur la joue parce-que je m'étais battu gentiment avec un cousin, il s'affolait lorsque je toussais ne serait-ce que légèrement. Maintenant que j'ai du recul, ça me parait si risible. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

_- Quand tu es né, j'étais vraiment heureux tu sais... Même si tu accaparais toute l'attention de maman !_"

Il avait toujours dit qu'il était heureux d'être mon frère. Moi, je n'avais jamais évoqué que j'étais fier d'être son petit frère. Je ne pourrais plus le faire, désormais...

"-_ Dis maman, tu m'aimes ?_

_- Non, c'est moi qu'elle préfère !_

_- Ne dîtes pas n'importe quoi, je vous aime tous les deux, mes chéris !_"

Ma mère était la personne la plus douce au monde, du moins, à ma connaissance. Aucune autre femme ne lui arrivait à la cheville. Elle était exceptionnelle. Et mon frère et moi l'aimions comme ce n'était pas permis. C'était notre joyau, le trésor de notre famille.

C'est pour cela que j'ai senti mon cœur faire le tour de lui-même, puis se décrocher et éclater en mille morceaux lorsque j'ai vu son corps en sang, mon frère penché sur son visage pour fermer ses yeux encore suppliants.

Je n'avais pas réalisé à cet instant que son cœur à lui aussi s'était déchiré et pendait lamentablement au-dessus du vide, son esprit près à sombrer.

"-_ J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi à faire des flammes ! _

_- C'est bien Sasuke. Je suis fier de toi._"

Mon père était l'homme que je respectais plus que tous les autres. Il m'inspirait à la fois la peur et la fierté. Et le jour où il avait enfin reconnu que mon existence valait celle de mon frère, que j'étais digne de son intérêt, j'ai failli fondre en larmes. Mais je ne pouvais pas gâcher tous les efforts que j'avais fait pour en arriver là. Alors je me suis tenu droit, et j'ai relevé la tête, pour lui prouver qu'il ne le regretterait pas.

"-_ Grand-frère ! Où tu vas ?_

_- Je pars en mission._

_- Quand est-ce-que tu reviens ?_

_- Je ne sais pas... dans une semaine, peut-être plus._

_- Mais... tu avais promis qu'on jouerait tous les deux !_

_- Je sais Sasuke, mais je n'y peut rien. On jouera à mon retour, promis !_"

"-_ Désolé petit frère, il n'y aura pas de prochaine_ _fois..._"

Mon frère faisait des promesses qu'il ne réalisait jamais. Ironiquement, la seule qu'il a tenu jusqu'au bout est celle qui l'a conduit droit vers la mort.

"-_ Peut__-être que... _

_- Tu as dis quelque-chose, grand-frère ?_

_- Non, rien. Rien du tout. Rendors-toi, Sasuke._"

Si j'avais insisté à ce moment-là, peut-être ce serait-il confié ? Peut-être que j'aurais pu stopper l'engrenage dans lequel il était pris... Je veux espérer que mon avis aurait pu compter. Mais ça ne fait que me rajouter encore un regret à la longue liste que je traîne derrière moi.

"- _Si tu veux être en mesure de me tuer un jour, remplis ton cœur de ressentiment ! Hais-Moi ! Sauve ta vie lâchement, fuis, fuis ! Accroche toi à la vie._"

Ces paroles m'avaient hanté jusqu'à ce qu'il meure, le sourire aux lèvres. Pourquoi voulait-il tant que je le haïsse ? Sans doute parce-qu'il se haïssait lui-même...

"- _Mon rêve pour l'avenir… je préfère le garder pour moi. Dans l'immédiat, j'ai plutôt un objectif : rétablir l'honneur de ma famille… et tuer un certain homme._"

Voilà, j'avais réalisé cet objectif funèbre que j'avais prononcé devant mon ancienne équipe. Mais l'honneur de mon clan ne serait jamais rétabli tant que je serait encore en vie. Malheureusement, il me reste encore tant de choses à faire avant de m'éteindre pour rejoindre mon frère...

"- _Nous sommes frères. Je continuerai d'être auprès de toi comme un mur que tu dois franchir. Et même si tu éprouves de la rancœur a mon égard, je ne t'en tiendrai jamais rigueur. C'est ça aussi le rôle de grand_ _frère._"

Il s'est toujours comporté comme le frère qu'il était et qu'il serait à jamais. Cette haine contre lui que je déplace avec moi depuis si longtemps, et qui est devenue comme mon ombre, n'est pas infondée. Mais il ne mérite pas que je l'accable encore plus de mon ressentiment.

"- _Les gens ne s'appuient jamais sur le peu qu'ils savent pour appréhender les phénomènes du monde. Ce qu'ils arrivent avec difficulté à entrevoir, c'est ce qu'ils appèlent "réalité". Mais leur savoir est une chose bien relative, et la réalité parfois illusoire. Les gens vivent d'impressions_ _fausses._"

Oui, j'ai vécu toute ma vie pour une illusion. Mon enfance a été noyée dans le mensonge, la haine et les larmes. Tout ça pour une réalité qu'on avait pris soin de me câcher.

"-_ Je suis venu avec l'intention de me venger._"

J'ai réalisé une vengeance, celle qui n'avait jamais eu lieu d'être. Puis-je encore me rattraper pour tous mes actes ? Je ne pense pas. Alors autant continuer dans cette voie qui me convient si bien.  
La haine que j'ai accumulé pendant tant d'années, à la recherche d'un frère qui m'avait menti pour me protéger... je ne peux pas l'effacer, juste la diriger vers un autre exutoire. Tout comme cet amour que j'ai toujours éprouvé pour mon frère.

Désormais, j'aimerais ce sentiment grisant de puissance, de grandeur. Je chérirais pour toujours la noirceur d'un cœur mort cette nuit-là, lors du massacre de mon clan.

Je tuerais, encore et encore, pour vivre. Pour mon frère.

"- _Désormais, peu importe ce que tu décideras de faire, je t'aimerai éternellement._"

Moi aussi, je t'aime, grand-frère. Je t'aimerai toute ma vie que je passerais à détruire le village de Konoha et tous ses habitants. Ceux qui se sont moqués de ton acte loyal envers eux, ceux qui ont ris sous cape de ma vengeance. Ils vont mourir.

Parce-que je les hais, tous autant qu'ils sont.

Et que t'aime, Itachi.

Sasuke Uchiwa

OoOoO

_Une jeune femme aux cheveux rouge sang regarde avec tristesse un homme au cœur noir comme les ténèbres poser une lettre sur une tombe en granit._

_Elle l'entend murmurer :_

_"Adieu, mon frère."_

* * *

Voilà un nouvel O.S sur Naruto ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! C'était ma participation à un concours, sur le thème de la Haine et de l'Amour, dîtes-moi si ça convient ;)

En attendant vos reviews avec impatience,

Mitsuki


End file.
